Second Chances
by BrideofAsakusa
Summary: Mika is drawn back into the Ozuno case when a series of violent murders in Japan lead Interpol to hunt the now rouge ninja-Raizo. With a new partner in tow Mika is forced to track down the man that saved her life at the cost of her heart.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

Disclaimer: I do not own Ninja Assassin. This is a work of fanfiction and was created purely for fun and my own twisted fantasies. Now please sit back, read and enjoy. Let me know what you think. Thanks.

Mika Coretti walked headlong into the doors of conference room A, her arms laden with books, records, file charts and the first fresh brewed cup of coffee of the day. Her long wild brown hair tussled out at her shoulders with heavy bangs floating just above her dark brown eyes. She huffed and walked faster, blowing out a great gust of air to push aside the strands before leaning heavily against the conference room doors and barging inside. The board room was empty save for her former partner Ryan Maslow who was standing at the head of the room. He was leaning over the long cherry wood table, a frown settled into his forty something face hovering over a series files and loose papers on the table top.

He reached absently for his coffee. "Mika you're late," he muttered.

Mika flushed and continued into the room still fussing with the over load of books and files in her hands. She looked up at the round clock hanging just above the exit door to Maslow's right, he was correct. She was late by almost twenty minutes. She dropped her paper work atop the table and took a seat to his left. She smiled up at him.

"My apologies Ryan I've had a rather heavy case load of late as I'm sure you're aware seeming as how your responsible...won't happen again." she said with a bright smile and then took a sip of coffee. Maslow, her former partner, was a man in his mid forties, married to his job as his salt and pepper hair more than attested to. She liked him after a fashion, he was a hard worker, dedicated and a by the books kind of guy. Sometimes frustratingly so- but it came with the job.

"So what's up? Why the meeting?"she asked suddenly as she watched his eyes move frantically over the paper work in front of him.

"Ryan...what's the matter?" she asked now growing concerned.

He turned to answer when the conference room doors opened and a new visitor strode in. Mika gasped and Maslow watched her intently, shifting his gaze between their new guest and his former partner. Her reaction was not completely unexpected and he knew then that his suspicions about the Ozuno incident from one year past was still firmly set in her heart in both fear and longing. He tried to dismiss the latter.

"Maslow...who is this...?" she breathed in question not taking her eyes from the new arrival as a tall, business clad young Asian male strode into the room. On first sight she saw Raizo, and not a business man at all do seep the longing to see him again. However on closer inspection, such a correlation was absurd. No matter that it wasn't him it did very little to quell the pounding of her heart at the very idea that maybe he had come back, and she could see him again. Beyond that she never got the chance to thank him. This new addition to the conference room was not Raizo but posed a burgeoning mystery all his own.

Mika pushed back in her chair then realized her poor manners and went to stand as Maslow moved to greet the young man while flashing a rather menacing stare for her imprudent behavior.

She nodded and cracked a weak smile then stood up only to come face to face with a man whom she could only surmise as some new upstart agent.

"Thank you for coming down here so early and on on such short notice Agent Matsumoto, I know you've just flown in from Tokyo only hours ago. Please, let me introduce you to Agent Mika Coretti- this offices finest researcher, and lead on the Ozuno case. Mika Coretti meet Takanori Matsumoto."

Mika swallowed back as Maslow introduced her with such esteem and honor and her heart skipped a beat at the name 'Ozuno'. The leader of the ninja clan that had nearly killed her a year past. Deep down the events of that week still bothered her, causing nightmares and cold sweats. It was hard to return to life and the sanctuary of ones own bedroom when the dark still scared you. She took a deep breath and extended her hand to Agent Matsumoto who raised a curious brow at the mention of 'lead'. He took her small hand in his and gripped it loosely as though uncomfortable with the physical contact, then ushered forth a slight bow. Mika returned the gesture as Maslow watched silently.

Mika studied the new agent then taking in the mystery of him. He was taller than she was a sharp nose, tawny sun kissed tanned skin, gentle brown eyes and a trace smile at the edge of his full lips. His silky black hair was cut business length short and his hands well manicured. Apparently Agent Matsumoto wanted to project a very kempt appearance.

"It is truly an honor to meet you Agent Coretti. I have heard all about your investigation into the fall of the famed Ozuno clan, it is very impressive work. Your dedication to the case." he said slowly his accent rich threaded heavily with his first language but pleasing to the ear none the less. She smiled nervously at him then turned to Maslow.

"Thank you... but I have to admit that I don't know what all this is about. The Ozuno case has been sort of a taboo subject around here since it was solved...a year ago...why mention it now?" she asked curiously between the two men. Maslow cleared his throat and suggested they all take a seat. Mika resumed her spot while Agent Matsumoto was seated to Maslow's left.

"Right," Maslow began ,"to the point then. I called this meeting today because I was asked by my superiors to reopen the Ozuno case file. It seems that there have been a rash of brutal killings in the business district of Asakusa, Japan. Agent Matsumoto is one of our overseas operatives, a former member of the metropolitan Tokyo police force now under our employ. He has some information, leads from the street in Tokyo. Mika we need you to go with him to observe, research and offer any useful advice on the subject, believe it or not you are the foremost expert on modern day ninja not mention the Ozuno clan."

"But why me Maslow? The whole board knows that case file, you read it yourself. I'm not beyond anyone else at the top with clearance to work on that file. Why pull me back into this?" she seethed angrily. Agent Matsumoto narrowed his eyes in her direction and it did not go unnoticed by the young researcher. She ignored him, unconcerned with his opinion, he had no idea what dealing with Ninja's was like. No matter that he came from their country of origin. The Ozuno case was just too damn personal.

Agent Matsumoto interjected.

"Perhaps Agent Coretti should know the finer details Agent Maslow...in order to better understand the gravity of the situation."

Mika starred angrily at Matsumoto noting the threaded meaning of his statement as he was privy to information she was not yet party to.

"Maslow what's he talking about? Details?" she barked and then took a shaky sip of her coffee. She frowned, it had gone cold. A great way to start a Monday morning.

Maslow leaned in on the table to scour through the scattered paper work and files on the conference room table.

"Trust me Mika," he said, "I didn't want to pull you back in on this one but the pictures don't lie. We think your ninja..."

"My ninja?" she breathed incredulously then sat back hard against her chair. "You mean Raizo..."

"Yeah, that's him. We have reason to believe that he may have revived the Ozuno clan and is working for the highest bidder. Take a look at this."

Mika leaned forward her eyes shaking. Maslow had to be lying there was no way Raizo would revive the Ozuno, the clan that had made him a killer, enslaved him. Stolen his life in essence and marked him for life. She looked down at the black and white photograph and saw Raizo's face, dressed in his customary black hooded track suit, across from a Caucasian gentlemen at what appeared to be a money exchange.

"No...that's not...it can't be..." she whispered and fought back the flood as tears threatened to surface and she couldn't understand just why. She hadn't seen him in over a year and all at once she remembered the deep timbre of his voice, the way he smelled, the strength in his hand as he held hers, his presence. It all slammed back into place causing her to loose her breath and gulp down the cold coffee to hide her swirling emotions.

Agent Matsumoto leaned forward in his seat a frown setting into his otherwise smooth features as he watched the ebony skinned woman struggle with emotion. In addition Maslow also noted her shaky stance odd behavior his faith in her starting to shatter. Just what exactly went on between on his former partner and the ninja named Raizo? On some level it made him angry but more so a growing disappointment was gaining the better of him.

"From your reaction," sighed Maslow,"it would appear that is indeed the rouge ninja from the Ozuno clan- the one you were working with. It seems he has resurfaced in his home country and has returned to the only life he knows."

Mika turned to answer but found her voice a million miles away. The picture did in fact reveal Raizo in what looked like a shady deal, but it just couldn't be true. She knew him well enough to know the depth of his hatred for the ninja clans and their manipulation there just had to be more to it than a simple photo.

"You want me to help you track him?" she asked openly.

"_**Hai**_. Yes we do." replied Agent Matsumoto.

Mika laughed. "I'm not much more than a librarian Agent Matsumoto. I don't know of how much help I'll be to you and your _assignment_."

Agent Matsumoto leaned in on the table and steeped his fingers with a smile. "You are far to modest Agent Coretti for you have helped in tracking his like before I don't see why this would be any different."

"I have enough of a case load already- I can't handle this..." she whispered.

"Agent Maslow will look after your case files I am certain." he replied with a half smile. Mika frowned angrily he seemed to be playing a game with her, like he was teasing her.

"This case upsets you clearly...is it perhaps to personal?" he asked after a time.

Mika jumped. "Too personal?..." she seethed and then turned to look up at Maslow who refused to keep eye contact with her. He seemed ashamed of her. Was he? What was going on here?

She cleared her throat and ran her fingers through her hair roughly- just who was this Agent Matsumoto and why was he being so intrusive?

"I've only just met you Agent Matsumoto- you don't know me from a hole in the ground so with all do respect what right have you to ask me that?"

"Mika!" Maslow cut in but Agent Matsumoto was already shaking his head with a sly smile having already gathered up his answer by her lack of admission. Perhaps she was more of value to the case than she realized.

"It is quite alright Agent Maslow I suspected that she might be a bit emotional as pertains to this case. It is a fact of record that you were wounded during the finality of the confrontation with Lord Ozuno by the man himself...forgive my rudeness. I meant no disrespect. However your eyes are needed on this case, it can pass to no one else but you. That is why Agent Maslow has asked you here today."

"He's right Mika...that's the truth of it." stated Maslow.

"So I'm just bait then?" she questioned.

Maslow and Agent Matsumoto looked at one another till one of them finally found the conviction to break the awkward silence. It was Matsumoto who spoke up first. "If that's how you're going to think of it then maybe the answer is yes. No matter I'm afraid you are on this case regardless of your misgivings."

"You're asking me to betray a man that saved my life," she whispered, "who brought a criminal syndicate to justice, solved one of our top case files- the same man who pulled our branch's ass out from public embarrassment."

"Mika you saw the picture..." said Maslow.

"I saw a picture Maslow and that's it! You expect me to just run head long back into this case based on some photo you drag in here and claim is proof of Raizo's alleged shady activities?."

"Then why are you so upset?" Matsumoto cut in.

Mika turned to look at him her dark eyes flexing and shaky. She didn't much like the new agent and he was digging himself deeper and deeper into the ledger of her shit list.

"Like I said before, you don't know me and least of all you don't know what I went through on that case. If it makes you feel any better or solves your questions, yeah- this case bothers me. It's too personal. I don't think you need to hear anything other than that. So I'm less than thrilled that my hand is being forced does that satisfy your morbid curiosity Agent Matsumoto?"

Matsumoto simply inclined his head and smiled while Maslow was massaging the bridge of his nose in a splay of embarrassment.

After an awkward silence Mika gathered her belongings and headed toward the rear conference room doors desperately in need of the solace only her office could provide along with a stiff drink and time to think.

"Mika where are you going? There are some files and surveillance video's I'd like you to-" Maslow called out as he watched the young woman stalk out of the conference room. Agent Matsumoto looked on in delight seemingly intrigued.

"What's it matter Maslow? I'm on this case weather I like it or not. Right? Send it to my office later today and I'll take a look...if you'll excuse me." she shouted back then walked out of the room letting the conference door slam shut in her wake.

Maslow sighed then turned to Agent Matsumoto. "I do apologize, she is not normally like that. She really is one of our best, she'll do what she can on this case I assure you."

Matsumoto inclined his head and pushed away from the conference room table to look outside. The blur of cars and pedestrians from twenty stories below swirled and danced to create a living mural. He leaned in on the thick glass.

"No need to apologize Agent Maslow," he whispered, "I wouldn't have her on the case otherwise."


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

Disclaimer: I do not own Ninja Assassin. This is a work of fanfiction and was created purely for fun and my own twisted fantasies. Now please sit back, read and enjoy. Let me know what you think. Thanks.

Mika stormed back to her office dropping her paperwork down hard on her already cluttered desk as the tears came with a flood. The meeting had been a set up a means to get her back on the inside of the one case she was trying to forget and yet in the same breath wanted personal resolution on. That resolution came in the form of a man, a ninja, who had befriended her and saved her life more times than she could count. That he had just disappeared after the case wrapped up still upset her and yet she knew he had to. He couldn't stick around Berlin, there could have been others bent on taking his life. And hers.

She let out a few shaky sobs before pouring herself a fresh cup of coffee and ignored the customary creme and sugar in lieu of taking the drink straight up. She never kept alcohol in her office like some of the other agents, so black coffee would simply have to do. She wiped away tears that had welled up in her dark brown eyes and moved toward the corner window that looked out on the busy avenue. She took a deep breath then another gulp of coffee. It hit the spot with it's lava like warmth and soothed some part of her broken spirit as she closed her eyes and imagined what Raizo was doing now. There was no way he was involved in criminal activity to the level Maslow and his new associate were suggesting. It was absurd.

She knew Raizo no matter the very brief encounter they shared. There was something honest behind his words, his convictions and his dedication to exposing the truth.

"Raizo where are you..." she breathed then leaned in on the window.

A hurried knock at the door made her jump as she whirled around to find Agent Maslow standing in the entrance, he didn't wait for a greeting before barging inside. He was furious by the state of his rough demeanor and toughened stance. Mika sipped her coffee feeling more relaxed now than she had from only moments ago ready for Maslow's torrent.

"Mika just what the hell was that? You mouth off to one of the best agents this side of the world, question authority and quite frankly make this office look like a damn high school!"

Mika kept still content to drink her coffee and gather her own thoughts. She watched him pace the floor eyes wild in a way she'd never seen him act before. There was something else that was bothering him and that fact started to strip away her calm facade.

"You want to have a seat Maslow?" she asked trying to deflate the situation but her former partner simply waved his hands in the air then stalked toward the desk and slammed down his hands palm first.

"Mika you are back on the Ozuno case whether you like it or not- no arguments! You think I like passing this case back to you? I saw what it did to you...Christ it damned near killed you..."

"Yeah," she whispered then sipped her coffee," it almost did so you can understand my apprehension right? My not wanting to walk back into my apartment in a few weeks time and find killers magically hiding in the shadows. You don't know what that's like Ryan."

"You're right Mika I don't. All the same you are an agent here at Interpol and it falls under your duty as a researcher to do your job, and to do it well."

"Just like that?" she questioned whimsically.

"Just like that." came Maslow's smart reply.

Mika took a seat behind her desk and cradled her coffee mug as she reflected on her duty and her future at Interpol. She worked for the organization just fresh out of college some six years now. Had seen her share of field work to include everything from the most mundane to the bizarre. Well the Ozuno case took the cake on that one. It would be so easy to just walk away now. Throw in the towel and refuse to take up the case again. There were plenty of museums she'd had her eye on could use a dedicated young researcher, and there was hardly political intrigue and ninja's hiding in the shadows there.

"Mika? Mika are you listening to me?" Maslow called after a few minutes.

"Yeah- yeah I'm here Maslow." she replied slowly and Maslow pushed away from the desk a brow lifted in wonder.

"You thinking of leaving?" he asked.

Mika thought about it then shook her head, "No I'm not. If this case is being reopened then I'll do what I can to see it get's the best of my attentions."

"Hmm..." muttered Maslow after a tense moment and Mika sat up right away.

"And what that hell does that mean?" she questioned angrily.

"Mika, this is probably not my place to question but...what exactly went on with you and that ninja?"

"Went on?"

"Yeah, look I know that you spent and awfully long time with him over the course of that week...with him seemingly holding you hostage am I correct?"

"No," she all but shouted at him, "no you have it all wrong Maslow. He never hurt me or held me hostage that's absurd!"

"Then what did happen between you and that ninja Mika? Is that why you don't want back in on this case? Did you develop a romance with him?"

"How dare you..." she whispered.

"I knew that you're refusal of this case had more to do with your feelings for that butcher than being reminded of your wound, your attack at the hands of Ozuno. Admit it Mika, you're afraid that you'll compromise this case, cause you care about that ninja."

Mika was on her feet at once. "Get out." she warned as she pointed at the door. Maslow studied her crazed stance then backed toward the door only to pause in indigence at her response.

"So that says it all Mika something did happen..."

"Maslow, maybe you didn't hear me the first time I said get out!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. She was breathing heavily and reaching for a book near the edge of her desk, prepared to throw it at him to stress her point. The gray haired agent shook his head the disappointment evident as he stared at her. His former partner. A woman he admired and respected, whose work was among the best at the agency. A woman he cared deeply for- had succumbed to falling in bed with criminal element. It disgusted him.

"Yeah Mika I'll go." he muttered then reached for the door knob and looked beyond the glass window to watch as a small crowd had gathered to watch the office drama unfold. It was a rare sight. He shook his head as he moved then turned back to watch as the first tear fell unbidden down her smooth rich brown skin.

"Agent Matsumoto will be your point man on this case so keep an ear out. Answer your phone and stay alert. This could get ugly. He'll be by your apartment tomorrow morning with the tickets so pack tonight you're going to Tokyo."

Silence.

Maslow excused himself and left a distraught Mika to her thoughts and her tears.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

Disclaimer: I do not own Ninja Assassin. This is a work of fanfiction and was created purely for fun and my own twisted fantasies. Now please sit back, read and enjoy. Let me know what you think. Thanks.

Mika lounged in her bubble bath letting the remnants of the day drift away with the soap and water. She reached for the sponge and then let it slip into the heated basin suddenly lacking the will to do anything else. She cursed aloud.

Today was a betrayal of sorts by her close friend and colleague Ryan Maslow. He should have warned her about the onset of reopening the Ozuno case file. Moreover he should have known that it would effect her on a personal level. She'd almost forgiven him for it but for his barging into her office and accusing her of having slept with Raizo. He was wrong it never happened. The ninja had no such dealings with her. Sex was the last thing on anyone's mind at the time while running from the dark and an army of trained assassins.

That he could even think such a thing disgusted and infuriated her on a level unknown. She liked Ryan Maslow, respected him, as she was sure he felt the same way about her. So why then the cruel joke, the insult of sleeping with the enemy? She grabbed the soap and tossed it toward the opposite end of the basin, furious. A great splash followed and tipped over onto the floor.

Allot of men died in pursuit of Lord Ozuno and his syndicate in order to track down Raizo. It was a blood bath and a trying time for the Berlin Interpol office. Explanations and red tape could only cover so much the rest was all hush hush nearly doing the office in. In after thought she traced an index finger over the ugly scar that nestled just above her right breast, a reminder of her brush with death and how one man saved her.

"Raizo..." she breathed. It was odd saying his name and hearing others voice it. He'd been so like a phantom that she almost thought she'd dreamed him up if not for the physical evidence to the contrary. In a years time she had tried to forget him but found that it was impossible. There was so much left unsaid, namely a thank you for his saving her life. Perhaps the reopening of this case was a blessing because it meant that she would get to see him again, she just prayed that it was not for the wrong reasons.

The phone rang in the living room and she jumped sending a deluge of the soapy liquid over the top of the tub. She sank back into the heated waves and let another gush of air escape from within, as deep careful breaths seemed to put her mind at ease. The ringing eventually stopped. She cursed. It was just past eight pm and it was probably Maslow checking in on her as he was want to do from time to time. Only now it was different, now he was probably begging her not to resign her position as researcher. Least not until this new Ozuno case was put to rest.

She leaned back then no longer taking comfort in the bath as she felt her muscles tighten with every wayward thought of work, Maslow, Agent Matsumoto and Raizo's alleged betrayal. It was all absurd. She kicked the tub stopper free with the back of her heel and reached for her pink bathrobe and donned it quickly. Drying her hair with a spare towel she secured the bath robe about her waist and tied the thick sash before stepping out of the bathroom into the hollow of her well lit apartment. She'd learned from last time- never to be caught unaware by the dark again if she could help it.

Picking up her cell phone she headed to the kitchen and confirmed the missed call as being from none other than Ryan Maslow, she clicked the end button and then tossed the phone haphazardly on the kitchen table then started up water for tea. She was just about to pour the water in an empty cup when a knock at the door made her jump. She turned toward her phone.

"Damn it Maslow just because I don't answer the phone this one time...I am not in the mood for this..." she seethed as she tightened the sash around her waist and made a half attempt at making herself presentable before stalking off toward the door. Without thinking she thrust open the door and let loose the contents of her mind only to come face to face with Agent Matsumoto. Mika faltered as she starred at him, subconsciously backing away behind the lacquered wood door, drawing it shut as she moved when Matsumoto suddenly spoke up.

"Is this how you receive all your guests Agent Coretti ?" he asked in such a soft non commanding tone that she was taken aback. She shivered then not wholly aware that she had done so. There was something in his voice, so close in timbre and inflection to Raizo that it scared her. Unlike the ninja, Agent Matsumoto's voice was always laced with a kind of playful aire. It bothered her on a level she didn't fully understand. She took a deep breath and found her voice again.

"It's late Agent Matsumoto..."

"Please," he said then held up a hand, "you can call me by my first name. Takanori. Taka for short or if your prefer you can call me Taka-san. Although truthfully I prefer Taka. I'd like to ask the same courtesy to you if you don't mind."

"Why drop the formality?" she asked quickly.

Matsumoto cocked his head curiously before responding, "As Agent Maslow has informed me per our morning conference, I am your new partner. It should also be noted that I am not big on staunch formality."

"I see," Mika muttered, "well then sure, Taka. It's late why are you here?"

Matsumoto smiled then pulled out two tickets from his suit pocket then extended one to his partner. Mika starred at the stiff cardboard like paper as though it were a nail in her coffin before taking one in hand. She squeezed it with some force before relaxing.

"Thank you. Maslow said you'd stop by in the morning to pick me up. You could have waited till then, as you can see I'm not quite dressed for company..."

Matsumoto smiled and tucked his ticket away cleanly. "Yes I can see that."

Mika frowned and considered the awkward hallway meeting concluded thus closing the door when he pressed forward.

"I was wondering if we might talk a bit Mika, hmm may I call you Mika?" he asked keenly. Mika's eyes went wide at the sound of her name from his lips and then nodded. It was hard to be distant when he was being so polite, it only made her bitterness that much more of a hard pill to swallow.

"Good, would you like to go out for coffee?" he asked and she shook her head not quite in the mood for public display.

"Hmm no. Wait here I'll get dressed and I'll make us some."

"Thank you. I'll wait for your word." he said then stepped away from the door. Mika shut it at once then locked it for good measure. She hurried to her room and got dressed, throwing on some jeans and a thick green sweater. She ran a comb through her hair and pulled her thick tresses back into a pony tail. With a heavy sigh she determined that she was casual enough for company and let in her unexpected guest.

Matsumoto stepped inside gracefully and then proceeded to remove his shoes Mika went to question him but found that it was a cultural moray for him to do so. She watched him in wonder then ushered him into the living room.

"Just have a seat." she motioned as she moved off toward the kitchen. He nodded a half bow then moved toward the brown leather sofa.

"It will only take a few minutes for the coffee..." she called out.

"There is no hurry- please take your time." he replied voice deep. Mika muttered under her breath at how polite he was. She wanted to rip him a new one for his antics early this morning. He was still a stranger. Just barely a comrade in arms by profession but now a necessary part of her life for the next few weeks or possibly months. There was no telling just how long the Ozuno case would take to conclude a second time around. By all accounts it should go smoother. Interpol now had a better understanding of what to expect and what to look out for based on her previous involvement in the fabled case.

The coffee prepared she made two cups then headed back into the living room and placed a black mug down in front of her new partner. She studied him a moment then took a seat in a wooden chair she'd pulled from the adjacent dining room. She took a hearty sip and the watched him.

He smiled like was apt to do then cupped his coffee and followed suit. "It's good I like black coffee." he proclaimed and Mika shuffled in her seat.

"Oh. I'm sorry my mind is a million miles away I never asked you if you drink it black. Do you need some creme or sugar?" she asked slightly panicked. He waved her off with another one of his customary calm smiles and put her back at ease.

"No. Black is fine. I could use the jolt after the events of today."

"Yes," Mika agreed then rolled her eyes in after thought, "it has been a rather trying day. I'm glad that I'm not the only one."

Matsumoto inclined his head then placed his coffee mug on the table it was nearly empty. "In truth I came by tonight to clarify some things and to formally apologize if anything discussed at the meeting caused you undue stress."

Mika froze.

"What do you mean stress? Why would I be stressed about anything? What's Maslow said to you? Is that why you're here...did he send you?" she seethed in one continuous bashing. Matsumoto could barely work up a response before she was on her feet and pacing muttering angrily under her breath. He found it both unprofessional and cute at the same time. He cleared his throat and responded.

"I am not here at his behest no. I came by as I mentioned to give you your plane ticket and instruction on our investigation in Japan as well as my apology. If something I said today upset you, I want to apologize it is that simple."

"Oh yeah. It's that simple. You were quite flippant about my involvement with this case and then Maslow...look let's just say that I don't appreciate someone I don't know, an outsider, digging at me like that. There is still something called respect here in Berlin."

"Yes," Matsumoto replied quietly, "there is. I did upset you and I'm sorry. As partners now we can not afford to be at opposition, that's why I came by here tonight. I want us to work together at resolving this matter with the Ozuno before it once again burns out of control."

"This alleged new Ozuno clan," Mika corrected, "are you so certain that Raizo is involved beyond some would be doctored photograph?"

Matsumoto smiled. "So you still doubt that it is him then?"

Mika turned to face her partner her face bordering on emotion and concern for Raizo. She was quick to catch herself before finding her voice.

"Yes." she replied.

Matsumoto shifted in his seat and reached for his coffee his dark almond eyes following her every move like a hawk watching a mouse deep of field. She saw his questioning watchful gaze and broke.

"No. Ok fine. I saw the picture. I know it's him. I recognized him right away...it's Raizo. However it does not mean that he is this new crime lord, or has revived the Ozuno clan. It's crazy, just doesn't make sense to me."

"To you." Matsumoto stated.

"Yeah to me. Look, Raizo is a good man. I know that there's a reason he showed up in that photo or is being linked to these murders. I just need to find out what that is..."

"_We_ need to find out what it is." Matsumoto corrected.

"Yes." Mika chimed in after a minute.

"The ninja underground syndicate are very volatile and dangerous as you may recall from personal experience. Most modern Japanese don't even think they're real. They like to think that they are part of myth and fantasy not unlike a dragon or a ghost. But they are real."

Mika raised a brow in wonder and for the first time since meeting Agent Matsumoto wondered if maybe he had true experience with ninja clans before.

"Have you ever seen them?" she asked.

"Seen them?," he questioned aloud more so to himself lost in thought, "hmm yes I have. As much as a living creature can 'see' them I have encountered them if that is what you are asking Mika."

"So you know what it's like at least in part to be stalked. To fear the dark..." she whispered.

"Yes perhaps I do. Suffice it to say that I also have a reason for wanting to see this case solved and put to rest as much as you do. I wanted you to know that you are not the only one with a grudge against the Ozuno clan or whatever remains of it."

"Grudge.." Mika replied lost in thought.

"It is very apparent Mika that you are still scared of them or you would not have been so apprehensive about rejoining this case. It is also quite telling since you have every light on in your apartment."

Mika laughed and sat back down in the dining room chair. "That obvious huh?" she said with a playful smile.

Matsumoto nodded. There was a strange silence between them then when Matsumoto got to his feet and adjusted his jacket. "Well now. Thank you for the coffee but I will get going and prepare my own belongings for the trip."

"Yes," Mika sighed, "it's going to be an adventure for me. I have never been to Japan."

"Oh, I see. Well I do hope you get to see the best of my home country once we bring this new clan to justice."

Mika just nodded still not willing to give him room to think she thought Raizo guilty. She'd hold onto that for as long as she could no matter what. She walked her new partner to the front door and watched as he effortlessly put his shoes back on before letting him back out into the hall. He reemphasized the time he would be by in the morning to pick her up for their flight at the airport before saying his overly polite 'good byes' and 'good nights' and was gone. Mika locked the door after him then leaned against it heavily a sigh escaping. In a few hours time she would be in Japan a place that was as foreign to her as the moon and with any luck she'd get to see Raizo again. In that moment she smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Disclaimer: I do not own Ninja Assassin. This is a work of fanfiction and was created purely for fun and my own twisted fantasies. Now please sit back, read and enjoy. Let me know what you think. Thanks.

Raizo watched Mika from a distance as she moved along the walk way of an over crowded Narita airport terminal. She was slumped and tired no doubt from the long flight dragging her luggage behind her, arms full of paper work, envelopes, books and her passport. He was so tempted to blow his cover from the shadows just to help her move with more ease and relieve some of her burden. But in the shadows was where he had to remain. In broad day light, his identity clouded behind the mundane and ordinary.

He was wearing a black tank top, ripped jeans, converse sneakers and a Chicago Bull's baseball cap. His customary long black hair was pulled back in a slight pony tail hiding a good portion of it's length under the cap. Strands spilled over creating a rough and tumble look he was not yet accustomed to. But it was necessary. Large black oval shades hid the rest of his face. He continued to watch Mika marveling at how very formal she was dressed in her black business suit and knee length skirt. It was a long flight from Berlin to Japan and yet she'd flown in style ready for business.

A figure behind Mika caught his attention and Raizo watched him carefully. He'd heard that Interpol assigned her a new partner on this case, a Japanese by the name of Takanori Matsumoto. Raizo eyed him carefully- there was something very familiar about him. He'd never seen him before he was sure but there was something in the way he moved that suggested a familiarity he couldn't quite put his finger on. Mika's new partner moved in step with her as he ushered her through the airport toward the baggage claim.

From there the two Interpol agents ducked inside a local coffee house and Raizo was quick to shadow them. He moved in step with them and placed an order at the counter before finding a seat on the far end of the bar close to but far enough away to listen. Assured of his anonymity he focused on their conversation.

"I looked over the new leads in the case file you prepared and I still can't believe it. It says here," said Mika as she balanced coffee in one hand and a case file in the other, " that all the murders appear to be attacks on local Tokyo gangs. Or as you stated in your notes, 'rival ninja clans'. But how can that be? I thought after the fall of Ozuno all the remaining ninja clans went underground. Or into hiding?"

Matsumoto leaned in on the table and lifted the case file from Mika then scanned his work. "Yes. That's right what is left of the ninja here in Japan have gone underground. So far underground that tracing their activity is tantamount to hallucination."

Mika sat back then and worry filled in the soft features. "You also mentioned...in your report that some of the victims were found with strange slashes and bizarre angled cuts. Suggesting a Kyoketsu-shoge had been used- I know for fact that it's a rare weapon. _He _never used it."

Matsumoto seemed amused by her knowledge of the weapon and her precise pronunciation and nodded his approval. There was also a change in her tone when referring to the ninja she still refused to believe was guilty in spite of the near surmounting evidence.

"Agent Maslow was right- you are good. Regarding the weapon however my findings say otherwise maybe he changed up his methods as a man like him is apt to do. Being brutal follows no set weapon of choice now does it?"

Mika nodded regrettably.

"Yeah but I think you're barking up the wrong tree." she said hollowly not liking that the evidence was truly pointing to Raizo. It made her feel sick to even contemplate that he was capable of reviving a ninja clan.

Matsumoto frowned, "I'm sorry I don't understand that phrase..."

Mika continued. "It means that I think you have the wrong lead on the actual murder weapon used in a majority of the killings."

"Hmm perhaps you're right. At any rate we'll be in on this together to decide just what tricks the perpetrator has up his sleeve."

"Sure." Mika replied.

"Let's not keep talking about it here- walls have ears in Japan."

Mika nodded and finished her coffee while Matsumoto did the same and they left the coffee shop in silence headed out to the taxi lane. Raizo stopped a good distance away in the exit foyer of the airport. He observed a young twenty something Japanese woman whom he very discreetly tipped his hat toward as she emerged from behind a concrete pillar as if walking out of the shadows.

The girl noted the taxi Mika and her new partner climbed into before seeking a silent approval from the disguised ninja. He nodded and the young woman dressed in casual street clothes hopped into a free cab and trailed Mika and her Japanese partner.

Raizo watched the two cabs drive off into the distance before turning back into the airport lobby.


End file.
